


The Gift

by myblueworld



Series: The Boyfriends and Football [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: In which Will wanted to show that even though he might not know a lot about it, it didn't mean that he didn't care





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> After writing 'My Kind of Football, Your Kind of Football', I can't stop thinking about so many other scenarios about Nico being a football slash soccer fan, and Will trying to learn more about it. So I think that maybe I can expand it into some sort of series.  
> This is some kind of a continuation of 'My Kind of Football, Your Kind of Football'. But can still be read separately.

Instead of sitting in the Apollo table today when they were having lunch, Nico and Will decided to sit on the Hades table. It didn’t seem to be an issue any longer anyway for Chiron. Especially in this time of the year, when the one left in the cabin were just the all-year round campers.

Will was eyeing the way Nico studied his plate.

“Just eat it, Nico.”

“Will, is it just me or the amount of this …green stuff here,” he said, poking some lettuce on his plate with his fork. “Suddenly they just kind of… strangely increased?” he asked, lifting his head up to shoot a slightly accusing look at Will.

“What do you mean?” Will said, trying to put on his best innocent look.

“I am pretty sure that when I left to get some drink, I didn’t have this much of _leaves_ on my plate.”

“It’s vegetables, Nico! Not leaves!”

“Will-“

“Nico!” Chiara Benvenuti’s voice made the two of them turned their head. Chiara was walking towards them, holding a tray with her food and drink on it. Damien White walked just one step behind her, slightly smiling.

“Chiara!” Nico waved at her. “Ready for Friday?”

Chiara put her tray on the table. “You bet I will. I just hope that Spain fucked up so we had better chance to win the group.”

“I know, right?” Nico threw his hands in the air dramatically. The two Italians started to speak in Italian, along with some rapid hand gestures.

 “Fascinating, huh?” Damien said. He apparently took a seat next to Will when he was too busy watching Nico and Chiara in amazement.

“Huh?” Will turned his head to look at Damien. “Yeah. It’s just… Fascinating.”

Of course, Damien did not need to know that Nico talking Italian like that made him look even more attractive for Will.

Something that Nico said last weekend when they were at Will’s house flashed back in Will’s mind. Will turned his head back to Damien.

“Are they talking about.. that…” Will moved his hand in vague circles, trying to remember the exact words that Nico said. “Uh… derby? Something about… Milan?”

“Oh, the Milan Derby?”

“Yes! Yes! That’s the one!” Will nodded.

Damien tilted his head a bit to the left, eyeing the piece of meatballs in his fork.

“Nahh…. I don’t think so,” he said, and ate his meatball. “I am pretty sure that they are talking about the World Cup Qualifier.”

“Oh,” Will nodded, even though he wasn’t really sure that he got it. “Okay.”

“The derby is next week. Now, _that_ would be interesting,” Damien said.

Will chuckled. “Yeah, Nico and me, we watched a game of Nico’s team playing last weekend. But honestly, it’s more like I was watching him watching the game.”

Damien laughed. “Did he scream to the players?”

“Not always. Only like, for ninety percent of the game.”

“Chiara is also like that. I need to make sure that she won’t have anything that she can throw at the laptop whenever we are watching a game.”

“Nico said he couldn’t watch the game anymore after his team conceded a second goal, but he kept on watching anyway.”

Damien snorted. “Did he say he hates his team after the game?”

“Chiara does it too?”

“Oh, you bet she does. But whenever anyone said anything bad about her team, she could barely hold herself from decapitating them.”

Will glanced at Chiara, who was shaking her head furiously at something that Nico just said. He looked back at Damien.

“Yeah. I can definitely see that. I am pretty sure Nico is the same way.”

“Chiara is feeling good about that upcoming derby, though. Inter is indeed, doing quite well at the moment.”

Will’s brows furrow down as some creases formed between them. “Inter?”

“Her team. Inter Milan.”

“Oh! And… Like… it’s the…rival team of Nico’s team?”

Damien nodded. “Yep. Nico is AC Milan.”

“Yeah. I kind of remember that one.”

“I think that Inter is third at the table now. And Milan is like… Fifth? Or is it sixth now?”

Will stared at Damien for a moment as he continued eating.

“I didn’t know you’re in to soccer.”

Damien looked up at Will. “What? Me?”

Will nodded.

Damien shrugged his shoulder. “Well, not really. I mean, before Chiara and I started dating, I knew next to nothing about soccer.”

“Just like me, I guess.”

Damien chuckled. “Yeah,” he said, and stopped to drink from his cup. “But you know, since soccer is something that Chiara is so fond of, I started to find out more about it.”

Will raised an eyebrow at him. “You did?”

“Uh huh,” Damien nodded. “I mean, just look at them!” He gestured to the Italians who were still deep in their conversation. “Don’t you just love it? How they talked about it so passionately?”

Will stared at the sight in front of him. The way Nico’s eyes looked brighter. Nico was not usually big on facial expression. But right now, his face was painted with expressions that came from his eyes, the quirks of his eyebrows, the twitching of his lips, and all those hand movements as if Nico was also talking through those gestures he was making. His cheeks were even slightly tinted with bright colors. There was just something so different about Nico. He looked more vibrant, more _alive_.

Will turned his head to Damien.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding with a small fond smile on his face. “I think I know what you mean.”

 

*******

 

“So,” Will said as he and Nico were walking together out of the dining pavilion. “You and Chiara… have a game to watch this Friday?”

Nico nodded. “Yeah. For World Cup Qualification,” he said. “Italy will play against Macedonia.”

He sighed and ran a hand over his head. “Oh gods, I hope they win. They really need to win this time. That game with Spain was a disaster.”

Will nodded, making a quick mental note to learn more about this World Cup thing. He vaguely remembered that it was a big thing in soccer that happened every like…4 years or something?

“Is your favorite player going to play?” Will asked.

“Of course. I don’t think we a better option for a goalkeeper other than Buffon himself.”

 _Buffon_. Will added that name to the what-to-learn list.

“So…he’s like…playing for your team?”

Nico looked up to glance at Will.

“Buffon? Oh… no.. Unfortunately, no. But Buffon is like… one of the legends in Italian football world. You can support whatever team you want, but Buffon is that one player that everyone loves. That’s just the basic rule.”

_Basic rule in football: liking this Gigi Buffon guy. Noted._

“So, who’s your favorite team from your team then?”

“Bonaventura,” Nico said without losing a breath. “Giacomo Bonaventura.”

Gods, Will was so tempted to make Nico list the whole squad of his team just to hear Nico pronouncing those Italian names. His accent sounded even more prominent and just… _hot_.

“Oh,” Will said. “So… Like… He scores lots of goals?”

Nico snorted. “He doesn’t, actually. But scoring goals is not the only thing that makes a player a good one.”

“Really?”

Nico nodded. “Yeah. Bonaventura is a midfielder. Instead of scoring the goals, he’s the one who…” Nico pulled out his hands that were hidden in his pockets, and started moving them in the air. “He’s the one c _reating_ the chances. The one conducting the game in the field. I like him because... he has this vision, you know?” He said, glancing at Will. “He could see where you should pass the ball, he _creates_ the space.”

Will was not really sure that he actually understood about it. But he for sure was enjoying the way Nico’s face lit up.

“So… Like... He’s your favorite player from your team?”

Nico nodded. “And.. Well.. Please don’t tell Chiara about this, but there is another player that I also like.”

Will chuckled. “And I must not tell Chiara because this guy played for her team, I suppose?”

Nico huffed. “No. That was not the case. So… This guy…. Silva? The David one. David Silva. Because we also have Silva now in my team but it’s Andre Silva and he’s also good. And come to think about it, even in the club where he’s playing now? City? There is another Silva there but it’s Bernardo Silva. I saw him play and he also looks promising. But it’s David that I am talking about now.”

Will added this quite confusing information to his mental list. He needed to look up more information about all of these Silvas guys. Apparently there were three different Silva?

 “What about him?”

Nico’s lips stretched into a thin line “I think I supposed to hate him because… Well, he’s playing for Spain, and he was the first one who scored against Italy in the EURO 2012 final.” Nico paused. When he continued, he sounded slightly bitter. “An event that I … kind of missed, you know?”

 _Oh yeah_ , Will thought. _It must be around the time when Nico was stuck in The Lotus Hotel_.

Nico sighed again. “But… I mean, I love the way he played. And now there was this rumor that Milan wanted to buy him and gods I really wish it’s true! I want him to play for my team so bad! It’s going to be amazing to have him!”

“But he’s not playing for your team, right?”

Nico had a small frown as he shook his head. “Unfortunately, no.”

Will ruffled Nico’s hair and laughed. “Let’s just hope that the rumor is true, then.”

Nico let out another sigh. “Anyway,” he said. “I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Sure thing, babe.” Will leaned down to press a quick kiss on his cheek. “Have fun with the kids!”

Will watched as Nico made his way to the training ground, where he was in charge to teach the younger demigods some sword fighting techniques. When Nico disappeared from his sight, Will slid his hands into his pocket and turned around. His shift in The Infirmary was in 30 minutes, so he still had time to make a quick trip to The Camp Store. He was pretty sure that the Stolls would not have what he wanted in their stock of stuff. But hopefully, a few additional dollars could do the tricks.

 

*******

Will grinned at Nico when the Italian opened the door of his cabin. Nico raised his eyebrows. “Will? You’re early.”

“What? You don’t like my surprise visit?”

Nico blushed a little as he shook his head. “No. It’s just…Unexpected.”

Will leaned down to kiss Nico’s forehead. “That’s the idea of a surprise visit.”

Nico rolled his eyes, but the corner of his lips tugged up into a small smile as he tiptoed to kiss Will’s cheek.

“Come on in,” he said, stepping aside to let Will walk into his cabin. Will turned on his heels once he stepped in. He grinned at Nico who just closed the door.

Nico stared at him, looking half-amused, half-confused.

“What?” he asked. “And what is it that you have behind you?”

Will’s grin slung an arm over Nico’s shoulder, while keeping the hand that held the package on his back.

“I have something for you,” Will said, sing-songly as he guided Nico to his bed.

Nico chuckled but complied as Will pushed him to sit down on the bed. Will sat next to him, still grinning.

“What?” Nico asked again.

Will’s grin turned into a soft smile as he pulled his hand from his back, and giving the brown-paper package that he’s been holding to Nico.

“Here,” he said. “I… I hope you like it.”

Nico raised an eyebrow as he took the package from Will. He glanced up at Will, then looked back at the package. “What is it?” he said. He squeezed the package, like he was trying to feel what it was hidden behind the brown paper.

“Well,” Will shrugged his shoulders. “Open it.”

Will watched carefully as Nico carefully tore the upper part of the package. He could feel his heart beat slightly faster as Nico pulled the stuff inside. And once the thing came to sight, he held his breath, waiting for Nico’s reaction.

Nico gasped. He looked up at Will. Then he looked again at the black and red shirt in his hand, still wrapped in a transparent plastic bag. Then he quickly opened the plastic wrap and, unfold the shirt.

“Gods! This is really beautiful!” he said as he held up the AC Milan’s jersey in his hand, admiring it.

“Look at the back,” Will said.

Nico quickly did what he said. He drew a sharp breath as he saw the number _5_ and the word _Bonaventura_ , printed out neatly in big white letters at the back of the shirt.

“You got me his shirt!” Nico said, half-squealing, still holding up the shirt. “GODS, WILL!!!”

“Do you like it?”

Nico pulled his hands down so he could meet his eyes. His eyes were twinkling and his cheeks were in this bright colors, and his smile was one of the brightest that Will had ever seen.

“Will… I LOVE IT!” Nico said, and threw himself at Will as he put his arms around Will. “I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT!” he said, and kissed Will’s cheek.

He pulled back a little and his smile was so bright and beautiful, Will’s heart skipped a beat just to see it.

“This, is the best gift, from the best boyfriend!” Nico said, and pressed a kiss on Will’s lips.

“Thank you so much!” he said, snuggling himself against Will,

Will laughed and ruffled Nico’s hair.

“Wait. I have another surprise for you,” Will said.

Nico inhaled sharply as he pulled back from Will. He stared at Will, mouth slightly opened. “What? There’s more?”

“Yeah,” Will said, nodding.

“What?”

Will pulled his sweater up, taking it off to reveal the shirt that he was wearing.

It was a Milan shirt, exactly the same as what he just gave Nico.

Nico gasped.

“Whose name you got on the back?” Nico asked as he grabbed Will’s shoulder and turned him a bit. Nico made a funny little noise when he saw that Will also had Bonaventura’s name and number on the back.

“Will!” he said, turning his boyfriend back to face him, and quickly wrapped his arms again around Will.

“THANK YOU THIS IS JUST AWESOME!” he said, voice half-muffled as he was still pressing his face against Will’s chest.

“Thank you!” he said again as he looked up at Will, an expression of delight painted all over his face. He pressed another kiss to Will’s lips.

“You-,” he said, then press a kiss on Will’s left cheek.

“Are-“ - A kiss on Will’s nose

“The best-“ a kiss on Wills’ right cheek.

“Boyfriend-“ a kiss on Will’s lips.

“EVER!” A kiss on Will’s nose.

Will laughed. He ran his hand up and down Nico’s back as Nico snuggled against him.

“I’m happy that you like it,” Will said, and kissed the top of Nico’s head.

“I love it. And I love you. So much.” Nico said, pulled back a bit so he could meet Will’s eyes. He pressed another kiss on Will’s cheek.

“Thank you so much, Will.” Nico said as he rested the side of his head on Will’s chest.

“You’re welcome, babe,” Will said.

For a while, they said nothing, just sharing the warmth through their cuddling.

“So,” Will said after a while. “Ready for next week’s game? Against _that other_ team?”

Nico grinned as he angled his neck to look up at Will. “So…so… ready!”

“Good. Make sure you wear that shirt on,” Will winked at him.

Nico laughed, and even his laughter sounded brighter than usual. Then he placed a hand on Will’s chest. There was an almost impish smile on his lips as he looked up at Will, his dark eyes glinted.

“And let me tell you something, Will,” he paused, then shifted so he could whisper at Will. “You look so damn good in a football shirt.”

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedbacks are always welcomed :). Tell me what you think about this, either through the comment section there or through my Tumblr: thebluesideofmyworld. Especially since I plan to do this as a series, I'd love to hear what you think about it. Is it something that you will find interesting?  
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
